Rilla Roo
Rilla Roo is a character that was introduced in Crash Bash. He is a hybrid between a gorilla and a kangaroo. Appearances Crash Bash Rilla Roo is one of the playable characters in the game. He helps Uka Uka's team against Aku Aku's team. He is the same type of player as Dingodile. In pogo stick levels, he uses a power drill as a pogo stick but has weak throwing power in Crate Crush levels. In the out-tro credits of the Japanese version of Crash Bash, it reveals that after the events of the game Rilla Roo wished to become Koala Kong's agent so he opened up a restaurant in Hollywood with Dingodile. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled After initially being teased in a cameo on a banner in Koala Carnival, Rilla Roo was added to the game post-release as part of the Winter Festival Grand Prix. He can be purchased from the Pit Stop for 1500 Wumpa Coins. This marks the first time Rilla Roo has appeared in a Crash game since Crash Bash and his second appearance in the Crash series overall. Stats Personality According to the Crash Bash Manual, Rilla Roo has the disposition of a train wreck and prefers to take his time around the arena, suggesting that he is rather patient. Despite this, the same manual also states that he is a first stringer and that he considers himself a closer. Rilla Roo can often be seen jumping around, hooting wildly and laughing as he taunts his foes. Along with his circus-like attire and tendency to linger around in a battle, he appears to have a clownish, prankster personality. Making fools out of his opponents seems to be equally important to serving his master Uka Uka. His eagerness to go into business with Dingodile and Koala Kong in the Japanese epilogue to Crash Bash also suggests that he is surprisingly entrepreneurial and possibly a bit of a spendthrift. Appearances *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Rilla Roo/Gallery Trivia *Rilla Roo was allegedly going to be a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, but got cut along with N. Brio, Nina Cortex, and The Komodo Brothers. *He was called Kanga-Rilla when the game was in production. It is similar to the names of mutants Dingodile created after Crash Team Racing, the Kanga-Rooster and the Dingo-Rilla. *He is one of the two kangaroo characters that have been mutated. The other is Ripper Roo. **In the outro credits of the Japanese version of Crash Bash, N. Brio states that Rilla Roo was created with the genes of Ripper Roo. *In the Crash Bash manual, he is explained as having "the disposition of a train wreck", and his photo is a black silhouette with a description saying "he doesn't like having his photo taken". *He is one of the only two major characters before Crash of the Titans whose species is a hybrid. The other is Dingodile. *He was featured on MTV Multiplayer's blog as part of their article, "Who Is The Best Video Game Monkey, Ape Or Other Primate?". The Doom Monkeys were also featured in that article. es:Rilla Roo fr:Rilla Roo it:Rilla Roo ja:リラ・ルー pl:Rilla Roo pt:Rilla Roo pt-br:Rila Roo ru:Рилла Ру Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bash Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled